Guess what Reno, I'm pregnant!
by QueenAlla
Summary: How will Reno cope with Tifa being pregnant? Last chapter up. Written for "The Sacred and Profane".
1. Prologue to Month 3

I don't own nuthin'. 'Cept the plot. Yay.

Okay I'm over it. I wrote this for "The Sacred and Profane", so enjoy! ^^ Even if it turned out to be waay longer than expected!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Prologue**

Reno awoke abruptly to the sound of two people making out. He didn't know where it had come from, but it had woken him up successfully.

Then he huffed as he realised it was his mobile ringing. Without bothering to sit up, he reached over to his bedside table and fumbled with his fingers until he grasped the cold, hard object.

Flipping it open, he answered, "Yo. You called?"

As soon as he heard the voice on the other end, his spirits lifted, and he felt filled with a surprising amount of energy. Tifa's voice seemed to do that to him. It was his fuel for a long day at work. "Reno? Come have breakfast at my place this morning. I baked your favourite-choc chip cookies. Come straight away, before they go cold, okay?"

The frazzled redhead beamed at the mention of his favourite cookies, but then his expression turned rather puzzled as he fully comprehended her sentence. "It might just be my fuzzy-morning-logic, but aren't cookies snacks, not breakfast?"

He heard a giggle. "Is that a complaint, Sir?"

He blushed, surprised with himself for actually saying such a thing. "No, of course not! I'll be there in ten."

With that, he hung up and prepared for the morning, a small nagging curiosity hanging at the back of his mind. Why was she so eager to get him over to eat cookies?

_Tifa must mean buisness._ Reno decided.

_____________________________

Reno and Tifa were sitting in her rather spacious new loungeroom. Both were grateful that Tifa had decided to move out. The house was a nice one, and although it didn't have two playful children and a busy blonde, Tifa felt right at home.

Reno was awkwardly tapping his mug of hot chocolate, slightly worried as to what Tifa had brung him to her house for. It was a rare sight. "So, uh...Tifa. Did you call me over to eat cookies, or was there another reason?"

The brunette blushed. "I, um...wanted to give you this."

She handed him a gift wrapped in plain blue paper, a small white ribbon sitting on top perfectly. "It's not much...Just a thankyou present."

It wasn't every day a girl gave Reno a "thankyou present". Retrieving it from the woman's pale hands, he began to carefully unwrap the gift, his own hands trembling nervously.

He gave his girlfriend a puzzled look as he studied the item inside. It was a small, striped blue and white beanie that was as soft as a bundle of feathers.

Tifa giggled as Reno attempted to place the beanie on his shock of red hair.

Reno frowned. "It doesn't fit...Well, I guess it's the thought that counts."

Tifa rolled her brown eyes at her boyfriend's stupidity. "It's not for you, idiot."

That only confused Reno further. "But I thought-"

Tifa sighed and snatched the beanie from his hands, holding it up for him to clearly see. "See it now?"

His blank stare answered her question.

She hesitated, unsure whether to continue or not. "Uh, Reno...."

He looked up at her, warmly now, and motioned for her to continue. "Yeah?"

"I...well, I..." She stammered, unable to process the right words.

Reno blinked. It was easy to see the confusion and curiosity lurking behind his enlarged aquamarine eyes. "Spit it out, there's nothing I haven't heard before."

Tifa bit her lip and looked up at him as innocently as possible. "I'm pregnant."

She winced as she watched Reno's chair fall backwards and heard the sound of a loud thud. At least it went better than she had expected, though she came to the conclusion that he hadn't heard that one before. She carefully placed the baby beanie on the coffee table and walked over to her fallen soon-to-be-father.

Reno, thankfully, hadn't fainted, but instead he was in a state of panic, his face alert and almost frightened. "P-p-preg-pregnant? With...me?"

Tifa didn't feel the desire to repeat it, in fear that she would only cause Reno more stress. Instead, she nodded once, offering him a hand which he unintentionally ignored. He was in a daze now, nothing said to him would make any sense. Tifa decided to let Reno sort himself out, while she went into the kitchen to clean up. "Let me know what you think when you're ready, okay?"

Reno was still trying to comprehend her sentence. "Preg...nant? With...me? Baby?"

Tifa smirked, and in a playful tone replied, "Yeah, good one there Reno. I must say, I'm proud."

He fainted then. And Tifa giggled.

**Month One**

Reno wasn't particularily happy with the situation they had got themselves into. At 25 he wasn't ready to become a father, especially with the fact that he wasn't even married yet. He didn't mind as such, but he felt slightly guilty for Tifa, the woman who now had a human being growing inside her womb. If everyone found out she was pregnant before she was married, she wouldn't be the most popular bartender around. Yet still, through it all, she still seemed naturally cheerful and optimistic, as if nothing had happened at all.

He was proud to be her boyfriend.

Despite Tifa denying any regrets, he felt the desire to make up for the burden, as he saw it, that he had placed on the brunette's shoulders. But really, he didn't know how. He didn't have any experience with things like this; it was a first to his collection of lifetime events. He was definitely no expert.

The idea of leaving had crossed his mind once or twice, but he knew he would never be able to cope with doing such a cruel thing. Leaving was not an option. He was going to stay by Tifa's side until the end-after all, it was his doing.

________________________________

Tifa slumped into her soft matress and sighed, a long, tired and thoughtful sigh. Staying perky at times like these wasn't easy, but she knew that if she got depressed, it would only make matters worse-for herself and for her boyfriend.

She practiced smiling at the cold, white roof as she lay there, until her cheeks began to ache. She knew there was only a fake emotion behind that smile, but it still made her feel the slightest bit better.

Then she remembered the baby inside her and gave a genuine smile that warmed her own heart. She was going to make the most of the situation, and keep in mind that she had the baby's own future to think about, not just her own.

Placing the palm of her hand on her belly, she closed her eyelids and breathed in deep. "We're gonna get through this together, sweetie. You and me. You're new to me, but I love you like I've known you my whole life. I-"

Her soft, soothing murmur was interrupted by the booming voice of her cocky redheaded boyfriend.

"Baby's, we're goin' to Costa Del Sol!"

Tifa bolted upright, a wide grin spreading across her pale face, lighting it up like the summer sun. "You serious!?"

Reno had that twinkle in his eye, and she knew it was true. "Serious as I'll ever be. We leave next week."

He walked over to his excitable girlfriend and kissed her lightly on the lips, stroking her belly as he did so. "My babes. Love ya's."

Tifa giggled, feeling better about everything already. With a boyfriend like Reno, she had nothing to worry about. Except maybe cravings and blood tests.

**Month Two**

The beach was beautiful.

The white sand sparkled like glitter from the sun's youthful rays, contrasting against the fiercly blue sky that was completely free from clouds. It was a magnificent day. Children laughed and played in the sand, some splashing in the water throwing beach balls in and out. Their giggles filled Tifa's heart with joy, just in knowing that soon, very soon, she would have her own unique child laughing like they did. But only better. Her child would have the most wonderful voice in the whole Planet, she knew it.

She heard a young child cry suddenly, and as she looked over from her place beneath the beach umbrella, she saw that a girl had dropped her ice-cream and her parents trying to calm her down. So motherhood wasn't going to be all fun and games, it seemed. Not that it mattered. A child would make up for all the dramas.

Tifa had tied her brunette locks in two long plaits that fell across her green beach towel, making her seem all the more youthful. and her face was alight with an unwavering smile. She was so thankful for the trip Reno had arranged.

_Speaking of Reno...Where is that guy? _Tifa wondered, peering towards the ocean in search for him, but with no luck.

As if on cue, she heard familiar footsteps walk towards her, and suddenly, a mouthwatering chocolate ice-cream appear in her line of sight. With a playful smirk, she looked up at the shirtless man looming over her, a wide grin dancing on his face. Without hesitation, she took the ice-cream and began to nibble it delicately.

Reno took his place next to her, sitting with his legs crossed. He chuckled as he watched her eat. "You're pregnant, Tif', not a princess. Go for it!"

Tifa just looked at him, the same playful expression evident on her face as she took an innocent lick.

He rolled his eyes. "Geez, anyone would think you're trying to make me tackle you...Should I show you how to eat it?"

That didn't sound like such a good idea. She could just see the ice-cream going everywhere, including on herself.

"No thanks, I'm fine." Tifa replied quickly.

Reno's grin widened. "Too late, mate!"

He began shoving mouthfuls of the food into his mouth at once, liquid falling onto the perfect sand beneath him. "This...is...mmm.... good!"

Tifa grimaced in disgust at the Turk, and snatched the cone from his grasp, taking a monstrous bite, just for kicks. "Yeah, it is."

Reno's eyes lit up in mischief, and Tifa's stomach lurched. When he had that look on his face, she knew trouble was coming.

And coming it was. He literally pounced onto her, snatching the cone and smearing it thickly onto her face and neck. "Take that!"

Tifa squealed in horror, taking her own cone and thrusting it onto Reno's bare chest. "How do you like them apples!?"

The tackle began then, several children forming a circle around the laughing couple-though a fair distance away as to not get caught up in the...mess.

They were completely soaked from head to toe in chocolate ice-cream, and gasping for breath. Both had fallen flat on their backs, giggling like schoolgirls, waiting for the other to react.

Reno turned his gaze towards his girlfriend and smiled, recieving a grateful smile back-until he leant over and licked the ice-cream from her face.

"Mmm...Best flavour of them all." Reno commented, smirking devillishly. "I always did wonder what it would be like to lick a chocolate covered Tifa."

Tifa blushed madly and punched him playfully in the shoulder. "I'm going in the water to wash myself off..."

Reno wasn't finished teasing-not that he ever was. "But I've got a better idea!"

"Don't wanna hear it!" Tifa called back as she ran towards the shimmering shores.

Reno couldn't help but admire the way her brown plaits fell across her pregnant curves. He whistled charmingly after her, just for fun. "Hot baby!"

Several heads belonging to parents turned to face the rather rude redhead, casting him dirty glares. "Save it for later!"

Chuckling, Reno ran after her. Would his child be proud of his parents, he wondered?

**Month 3**

Tifa hated pregnancy already. At 5 in the morning, her body clock had gone off and she had instantly and subconsciously rushed to the bathroom to deal with her early morning sickness. And then Reno had woken up, trying to comfort her but instead being rewarded with a snarl from his moody girlfriend.

He didn't like pregnancy either.

It tended to happen practically every day. She would wake up in a sweat from some odd dream-usually about giving birth to a chocobo, or mini Sephiroth, or something along those lines-and then start vomiting for the next 15 minutes, swearing and cursing as she did so. It was literally impossible for the redhead to stay asleep. In the end, he had decided to sleep in the loungeroom each night, much to Tifa's own discomfort. Being a Turk, he needed all the rest he could get.

But this morning was different.

Instead of waking up and sprinting for the bathroom, Tifa was smiling. Her baby bump was visible now-still small, but noticable enough to know that a new being was on its way. And to her, knowing that was enough to forget the troubles of pregnancy. At least, for a little while.

Luckily, Reno had decided to sleep in the same bed as her that night. His back was aching from sleeping on the couch for 5 days in a row, and he had been missing the late night company of his girlfriend.

Tifa gave a soft, startled gasp as she felt a warm hand touch her belly. She turned her head towards Reno, who's face was just visible in the early morning sunrise. His touch was soothing, making her stresses ease away gently, like a cool summer breeze in the dusk.

"I can feel the life in there..." Reno murmured, his sharp aquamarine eyes glistening with a keen interest. "...It's amazing."

The brunette laughed almost silently, placing her pale hand on Reno's. "Isn't it? Just knowing there's a kid growing inside me is a miracle in itself. This was no mistake, Reno. It was meant to be. And you know what? I don't think we need to get married just yet."

Reno was surprised that she had raised the subject so suddenly. "Why's that?"

"People expect it of us, but I don't really care. I want to wait until we're both ready. And...preferrably when this baby is born so my wedding dress won't pop." Tifa smirked, and Reno chuckled lightly.

"You want our son to be called a bastard?" He asked playfully, and recieved a gentle nudge from his girlfriend. "Suit yourself."

"Who says it's gonna be a boy, huh?" Tifa muttered, resting her head on Reno's slightly bony shoulder.

Another confident chuckle was his reply. "We have our own links of communication. It's kinda..." He trailed off.

Tifa raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "It's kinda a Hojo thing, I'm guessing?"

Reno seemed to be in a chuckling sort of mood today. "Nah. I've got a hunch."

"And I have a hunch that it's a girl." She poked her petite tongue out at him, but quickly slipped it back in her mouth as he attempted to bite it.

They lay in companiable silence for a few minutes, thinking over what had happened and what was yet to come. Well, Tifa was. Reno was just staring in admiration at his girlfriend's gorgeous baby bump, smiling at it without her noticing.

_Even when she's pregnant she's hot._ Reno decided, grinning at his own observation.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

To be continued in chapter 2, where we go from month 4 to month 7! So, how'd it turn out? ;)


	2. Month 4 to month 7

**Month 4**

"Tiiiiifa! Where aaaare yooooou?!?" Reno called, in search of the disappeared Tifa. She had been with him all morning until he had mentioned that he had recieved a letter from the doctor, something to do with the word prenatal.

He was curious as to what it meant. Some kind of nose injury, perhaps?

"Tifa Wifa! Come out, babe! I didn't mean it, the letter was for me! I...broke my nose while on guard duty with Rude!" Reno tried again, but still with no reply. "Tifa, if you don't show yourself in 10 seconds, I'll get Yuffie onto you, no joke!"

He knew he was successful when he heard muffled footsteps. Then when the closet door opened, he was sure she had given in.

She was standing there, in cute winter pyjamas, white, with baby moogles imprinted on them, staring at her matching moogle slippers shyly. She looked so sweet and innocent with her brown hair tied up in a messy bun, that Reno couldn't resist the chance to kiss her and her growing baby bump.

With his hands tightly around her waist, he asked, "So what's this stuff about prenatals and what not?"

Tifa grimaced and lowered her brown eyes nervously. Mumbling, she replied, "It's a blood test..."

Reno just blinked. "...Yeah...and?"

She frowned. "A blood test."

He blinked again, the thought not phasing him in the slightest.

"A needle." She tried again, and groaned when she saw him blink repeatedly. "I hate needles. They're my biggest fear."

Finally realising, Reno grinned and began to kiss her lightly again, though this time on the neck. "Babe...That's the only thing I _can't_ protect you from. Don't be scared. From what I've heard, they're no where near as bad as the birth process."

Tifa stared at him dully. "Was that meant to make me feel better?"

He shrugged. "It was aimed to be...Look, I'll take you to the doctor and stay with you the whole way, 'kay? Just don't panic or anything...we don't want the doctor to miss his target and hit me instead, do we?"

That made Tifa chuckle. "That wouldn't be so bad...I don't remember the last time you got checked out."

"Yesterday at work, actually. This blonde chick wouldn't stop..." Reno's aquamarine eyes glistened playfully as he took her by the hand and kissed it-just in case she got jealous.

Tifa sighed over-dramatically. "Fine...I'll go get changed and then we'll go get me a jab..."

__________________________________

The doctor's room was silent-not a sound could be heard from the busy waiting room outside, and oddly enough, it worsened Tifa's fears. She was on edge, but thankful for the tight squeeze on the hand that Reno was offering. He shed the only light upon the situation, making jokes wherever possible between the serious questions the doctor was asking.

Then, when it finally came time for the blood test, Reno gave her a reassuring kiss on the cheek. "How do you tell the difference between male chromosomes and female chromosomes?"

Tifa rolled her eyes in preparation for his lame answer. "I don't know Reno, how do you?"

A spark of mischief flashed in his eyes. "You pull down their genes."

"Aaah!" Tifa yelped, both at his answer and at the needle entering her shoulder. But to her own surprise, it only hurt like a pinch. "Huh. That's funny. I remember needles as being painful..."

Reno smirked, rather proud of himself for doing his duty so well. He saluted the doctor casually, and recieved a nod in reply.

Tifa eyed the two of them, rubbing her partly throbbing arm. "You..."

"Hey Tim, I need your advice." Reno said, placing his arm around Tifa's shoulders. "You know those B.O pills you gave me yesterday?"

The doctor, known as Tim, nodded quaintly. "Yes, I remember the like."

"They won't stay put. They keep falling out...Ooh, there goes one now." Reno continued, squirming in his seat as he felt a warm sensation fall down onto his stomach.

Both Tifa and Tim groaned, hanging their heads in shame. Either he was joking around, or he was an idiot, and knowing him, it was probably the latter. Not very good father material. Well, for entertaining purposes, it was a good trait, but Tifa wasn't too keen on having a child who couldn't count to ten. That made her fear the genetics her child would inherit. Hopefully they would be more of their mother's than their father's...

**Month 5**

Tifa lay on the couch, her hands tucked behind her head, and a book resting on her stomach. A stomach which happened to be hungry-starving even, in fact. But not for just _any_ food. She was having cravings once again, cravings which both amused and disturbed her redheaded boyfriend. At first, she had asked for the norm, ice-cream with lots of chocolate topping. But then, over time, her cravings grew stronger and more odd, and they included foods such as ice-cream sandwiches-on proper bread, fruit salad mixed with chicken, and even bologneise with peanut butter. Each meal on her menu was enough to make Reno puke, yet to the pregnant brunette, the foods both sounded and tasted divine.

Today was even worse. Out of the blue, Tifa had asked the television-watching Reno for some food.

"Reno?" Tifa asked, her voice unnaturally cheerful.

Reno, who was absorbed in a comedic episode of "The Simpsons", grunted in reply. Tifa smirked slyly, proud of herself for having the remote, and flicked the off button.

"Aw, man! I was watchin' that!" Reno complained, throwing his arms in the air in exasperation. An everyday Tifa was bad enough, but a pregnant, mood-changing Tifa was countless times worse.

"I know you were. That's why I turned it off." Tifa stuck her tongue out at him and continued with her request. "I want you to make me a roast."

Clicking his tongue thoughtfully, the Turk nodded and stood up to prepare.

But Tifa wasn't finished. "Not just any roast. I want you to make me a chocobo roast."

Reno stiffened, the hairs on his neck pricking up nervously. When Tifa wanted something, she would get it. Even something as bizarre as chocobo meat. He wasn't even sure you could buy the stuff. "Tifa...You're asking a bit much there..."

Tifa sat up, a stubborn glint in her strong brown eyes. "You're saying you won't do it for me?"

"Uh...No, but it's not easy to get your hands on chocobo meat. You can't buy the stuff, you have to raise your own, and even then, I doubt you'd get the guts to murder it." Reno admitted, awkwardly scratching his head.

Tifa wasn't going to give up. "Well then, if you're gonna do it for me, get a move on."

"But I-" Reno began.

"No buts! Are you Cloud, ex-Soldier, or are you Reno of the Turks!?" Tifa demanded, slamming her book onto the coffee table next to her. She was a woman to fear when she was in a mood like this, and Reno wasn't ready to deal with her.

Grimly, he replied, "Reno of the Turks..." before solemly walking out the door.

____________________________

"Where am I gonna get my hands on chocobo meat?" Reno mumbled, kicking a pebble across the garbage littered pavement path. There were shops everywhere, with the occasional apartment block popping up in the scenery. When Reno's gaze met the local butchery, he knew it was his cue to give it a try.

The shop was empty, and was lined with all kinds of meat, some strewn from the ceiling, others on display in the front window and in the cabinets. It seemed to give the room a red glow; wherever you looked, crimson blood and white fat was present. It blended well with Reno's hair, actually.

There was all kinds of meats-lamb, chicken, beef, wolf meat, steaks of unknown producers, but no chocobo. In a last attempt, Reno went to the front counter, in hope that the butcher kept some stored somewhere.

"Hey, you got any chocobo meat in this hellhole?" Reno asked casually, observing the meat racks behind the brute of a butcher.

The fat, scruffy man looked to be in his late 40's, and appeared to have not had a shower in quite some time-probably due to his long, foul looking dreadlocks that were hanging down to his waist.

"Do I look like the kinda guy who'd chop up those cute feathered birds?" His extremely overexaggerated, high pitched American accent made him sound like the leader of a mafia.

Not wanting to sound rude, Reno hesitated and gave his question a bit of thought. "Ah...yes."

"You're right there." The man sliced the rather monstrous, bloodied hatchet he was wielding into the wooden counter, leaving it sticking out sharply. He must have had extremely strong muscles to perform such an act-much stronger than Reno's, which was what frightened him.

"I'll tell you what. I'll give you as much chocobo meat as you can handle-_if_, you help me with the task."

The sickened redhead swallowed hard. He was a Turk, but he had a soft spot for the feathered creatures. "And...what would that involve?"

The butcher put his sausage sized finger in his ear in an attempt to clean it. Reno was surprised it actually fit. "The catching, the killing, the preparing, the chopping...nothin' major."

Reno winced as he watched the man pull his finger back out. It was coated in a thick layer of orange ear-wax, and his 'sausage' now looked more like a carrot.

"Uh...ya know what? I think I'll pass...Just gimme a kilo of something that tastes like chocobo."

The man grunted and scratched his dreadlocks, which had rather visible bugs crawling around inside. Reno was growing more nauseous by the second, and was very close to running for hell out of that shop.

The butcher slammed a huge chunk of freshly wrapped meat onto the counter and cleaned his finger on his grubby grey, sweat soaked singlet. Reno wasn't sure if the food he was being given was edible-or at least, non-disease ridden. He didn't even bother asking what it was, for he knew the man would either reply with some strange name or just grunt. Instead, he took the package and hurried out the door, leaving 100 gil on the counter-not bothering to wait for the change.

_____________________________

"Mmm, Reno, this is great! I didn't know chocobo tasted so nice!" Tifa commented, downing the plate of food before her so quickly that even Reno couldn't keep up.

The troubled redhead stared at her blankly. "You mean you've never eaten chocobo before?"

She shook her head, her long brown hair tossing as she did so. "Nope. But it sure is good!"

Reno blinked, hardly believing that he went through all the trouble just to get the meat. Not that it was hard, but facing such a murderous beast like the butcher was complaint worthy. "Well then why did you crave for it?"

Tifa shrugged in between a bite. "I don't know, Reno, ask mother nature."

Obviously Tifa had never tried wolf meat either.

**Month 6**

_Thump. Thump-thump._

At first the sensation was weak, soft, and slow. But it grew stronger with each passing second.

_Thump-thump-thump._

_What is that...feeling? Is it a heartbeat? No, it's too strong to be that..._

_Thump-thump._

_Could it be...?_

"Reno." Tifa murmured her boyfriend's name as she slowly came out of her sleep. The thumping feeling was still there, as strong as ever, and it was coming from her belly.

"Reno?" She tried again, her eyelids fluttering open as she fully comprehended what was happening. "Reno, wake up, quick!"

"Nngh..." Reno mumbled, trying to ignore his name that was being called as to not let it affect his sleep.

"Reno! Hurry!" Tifa whispered sharply into his ear, an unexplainable feeling of joy rushing up from her toes. "The house is on fire!"

She didn't want to have to resort to such drastic measures, but the situation was just as important, to her. And it succeeded in awaking Reno.

"What!? Where!?! Call 911!" Reno sat up abruptly and looked around, scanning the room for any signs of danger. Tifa wasn't sure where he had got the number '911' from, but apart from the fact that he would be useless in an emergency situation, she didn't care.

"Reno, sweetie, it was just a bad dream. Now give me your hand, you have to feel this!" Tifa said in an attempt to soothe the distressed Turk.

He groaned. It was for reasons such as these that he wished he hadn't left his apartment. "You woke me up at 2 in the morning for nothing?"

Tifa frowned. He was ruining the moment. "It's 11 at night, actually, and it _definitely_ isn't nothing!"

She took his hand and placed it upon her belly, the smile growing ever stronger by the moment. "Feel it?"

Reno blinked a couple of times, trying to register whether or not he could feel anything.

And then he felt it.

A tiny kick. It wasn't much, but it was enough to send a rush of excitement and love through his hand and up to his heart. It was one of the best feelings in the world, just to know his child was there, alive and well. And he was fully awake now.

"It's...incredible." Reno murmured, a joyful, proud smile creeping onto his lips. He didn't want to move his hand from that place any time soon.

Tifa's rosy-cheeked face looked so happy. She had been waiting this moment for a long time, and now that it had finally come, she didn't want it to end.

"She's well, just like the doctor said."

Reno nodded once, and they stayed in that position for the next 5 minutes, until the baby decided to take a rest. But Reno wasn't finished. He stroked her belly, softly trailing his fingertips in circles, the warmth of life flowing up his fingers.

Tifa giggled, much to her regret. Reno had his signature grin on his face, and she knew what she was in for.

"You're ticklish, are you?" Reno asked, not waiting for an answer before he led her into a gentle tickle fight.

The sound of her laughter was music to his ears. He had never, nor ever would, hear a sound so feminine and joyful in his life.

He traced his fingertips around her most sensitive areas, where he knew she couldn't hold back her chirrupy giggles. The sides of her ribs were most ticklish, and was therefore where he heard the most angelic sounds.

Tifa hadn't laughed so hard in years. Not since she was a child, with Cloud, and even then, she didn't think her laughter was so strong. It could have just been hormones, but she was having the time of her life.

**Month 7**

A high ponytailed, sweat band-clad Tifa was in the loungeroom doing squats, and Reno was having the time of his life.

He whistled at her, cheering her on in-between fits of laughter that was trying hard to be ignored by the brunette.

"Do this often?" Reno asked, a widespread grin on his face.

His grin was soon replaced with a startled O when he felt a fierce boot-kick to the ass. He stumbled and fell to the ground next to Tifa, where an arrogant looking 18 year old stood above, her hands on her hips.

"Whaddya think you're doing putting Tifa off like that you dumbass son of a bitch!?" Yuffie exclaimed, her youthful face flushed with rage. "You try having a screaming maggot growing inside of you and then come back and complain!"

"What the hell gives you the right to say such crap!? Are you pregnant too or something!? Yeah, I'll bet you did it up the ass with Vincent last night!" Reno retorted, wincing in pain from the Wutai ninja's unexpected attack.

Yuffie's face darkened, and Reno regretted his words. "Oooh, I'll show you, bastard!!! Geddup and do _1000_ sit-ups!"

Reno's face was struck with a mix of horror and fright. When Yuffie said something like that, she _meant_ it. "But I-"

"NOW!" Yuffie wasn't open for discussion. "Me and Tifa are gonna go do some baby shopping, and you're gonna stay here and finish those sit-ups!"

She kicked the now hard-working redhead in the head-harder this time-before continuing with her speech. "And when I get back, I wanna see sweat stains on the floor, on your shirt, and on your head! And if I find out you got it all sweaty from other causes...there'll be trouble, 'Reno of the Turks'."

Neither Reno nor Tifa wanted to know how Yuffie had developed such an extensive vocabulary and knowledge of such things so quickly, in fear that Cid's name would be mentioned for all the wrong reasons.

Sighing, Tifa let her younger friend help her up before mouthing "Sorry" to her fallen boyfriend. Yuffie didn't seem to be in the greatest of moods today.

_________________________________

Tifa was unwillingly and uncomplainingly being led by the hand by a strong-willed young Yuffie. She was fearing for the girl's safety, as 18 wasn't the best of years. For Yuffie, perhaps, as she was rather fond of bragging about her age and her rights to people, despite only growing up in age, not in mind, but for Tifa, she couldn't help but stress over what troubles the girl might get into.

And the fact that the Princess was holding a half-empty bottle of vodka in her hand didn't ease her worries.

"How's life as an 18 year old, Yuffie?" Tifa asked, half-fearing the answer.

Yuffie beamed. "Oh it's great! I've been to over 50 parties now, had a lifetime's worth of drinks, and have made out with at least 100 strangers!"

Tifa felt a wave of nausea overcome her. "You..."

Yuffie rolled her eyes. "I was joking, Tif'. I'm not an _idiot_. I've been to 10 parties, had a couple of drinks, and have made out with _10_ strangers. Feel better now?"

The woman groaned. "...A little...I guess..."

She missed the days where Yuffie was just an innocent materia hunter.

"Oooh lookies! Here it is!" Yuffie exclaimed, practically dragging a helpless Tifa into a nearby baby store.

A soft lullaby was being played via the speakers, and the store walls were painted yellow by default, and the separate gender sections were naturally pink for girls and blue for boys. It was just your average baby store.

Tifa examined a nearby bassinette which had caught her eye. It was a soft shade of baby pink that was lined with white lace which fell halfway to the floor. She could easily imagine her baby sleeping in it, their eyes shut in sleep, with a tiny smile on their face, just at the fact that they were a part of the world.

Yuffie interrupted her daydream. "See, this is why it's important to find the sex of the baby beforehand. How hard do you want to make the shopping!? It's a girl's nightmare..."

Tifa smiled at the drama queen-or rather, princess. "Sorry, Yuffie. But I want it to be a surprise."

Her brown eyes lit up in disbelief. "A surprise!? Aw man! Your baby is gonna be so yellow it'll be a chocobo..."

Tifa knew an idea had formed in the ninja's mind when she saw the steely glint in her eyes.

"That's it! We'll dress your kid up chocobo style! Oh this is gonna be awesome! Chocobo wallpaper, chocobo matress, chocobo pj's, chocobo blankies..." Yuffie's voice trailed off in Tifa's mind as she considered it. Chocobo's seemed acceptable. Quite cute even. And to her satisfaction, this store had a whole section filled to the brim with chocobo designs.

Tifa had nightmares about chocobos overrunning her household that night.

Yuffie had cursed at the fact that she had to take back all the chocobo items that she had bought, and blamed it on Reno.

And Reno had ended up with a bad head concussion.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Next chapter is the last chapter...Well, I'm pretty sure it'll be.

Hope you liked it ^^ And remember to review!


	3. Month 8 to the birth

**Month 8**

So this isn't the last chapter after all...

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Fine, how about Alexia?"

Tifa and Yuffie had been arguing over suitable names for the child for over half an hour now, with no luck. And Reno had been willingly reading a book about fatherhood at the same time. Well, Tifa had thought it was a good idea.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know I was giving birth to an _alien_." Tifa snapped, not feeling particularily happy after such a long time trying to find a name.

With a long, overdramatic sigh, Yuffie flipped once more through the baby name book, wondering why she had even bothered doing such a task.

Her brown eyes widened suddenly, at the sight of a word in the book. "I've found it! The _perfect_ name! Oh my gosh! Squee!"

Tifa looked up from her own baby name book, her furrowed gaze looking overly impatient. "Well don't keep me waiting, spit it out."

"The perfect name is...Meri! It means "Rebellious". How awesome is it?!" Yuffie was practically jumping around the living room, proud of her discovery.

Tifa wasn't so enthusiastic. "Yeah right. We'll save that name for _your_ child, Yuffie. I mean seriously, what-Oh wow!"

The ninja stopped mid-jump and gave an expectant glance towards her older friend.

"What about Sarah?" Tifa suggested, surprised that Reno hadn't commented in over two whole minutes-a long time when discussing such a teasable subject.

Yuffie rolled her eyes and slumped into an armchair, jumping up instantly as she heard the familiar screech of Tifa's cat. "Yikes. I don't think even the cat likes that one. Seriously, what next? Rachel? Brittany? Jessica? Get creative, girl!"

Tifa chuckled at that. "What's your idea of creative? Eugenia? Philomela?"

"Yeah! Now we're getting somewhere!" Yuffie cheered, clapping her hands excitedly.

Tifa made a mental note to never ask Yuffie's advice for names ever again. Her kid would never let her live it down if she got forced into giving them such an appauling name.

She was beginning to grow curious as to why Reno was silent. He would never pass up the chance to laugh at a name such as the ones being mentioned.

"What do you think, Reno? Tifa tried, purposefully being as loud as possible. "Any good names yet?"

As she had expected. No reply. She took a deep breath and hauled herself off the couch, disappointed with her own lack of strength. She walked over to the redhead, who's face was concealed behind a large fatherhood book. Or rather, encyclopedia. Pulling the book from his weak grasp, she smirked.

He was asleep. She took the book he had been hiding from behind the fatherhood book and almost shrieked as she realised why he was 'asleep'.

He had basically fainted at the sight of one-or possibly more-of the models in the latest edition of Hojo Lab Magazine (A/N-The equivalent of a Zoo magazine or the like.).

Her face was red with fury. Without any second thoughts, she whacked the magazine across his head and went into a fit of yelling, swearing and cursing, until Reno was a miniscule curled-up figure beneath Tifa's fiery wrath.

Yuffie silently slipped into the shadows and out Tifa's front door. When a pregnant woman-or a Tifa-was in a mood like this, hanging around to watch was not a good choice. At least, not if you wanted to remain in one piece.

_________________________________

_Tifa Lockhart wants people to give her baby name advice. _

Her MyGaia status was simple, but it got the job done. She already had 5 comments, and although they weren't anything great, she was grateful that her friends had bothered to post.

_**./books/baby/_babynamesbook**__ Use it, 'cause it's the only damn advice ur gonna get from me. -Cid_

Tifa didn't even bother clicking the link, as she had over 10 different books of the sort, and she just couldn't decide. And then she wondered how the busy sky pilot had even got on a computer.

_What about Cloud Jr? -Cloud _

She smirked at that. He sure knew how to make her smile.

_Ananaki? -Red XIII_

She didn't want to know how Red had managed to use a computer, let alone MyGaia. And she sure as hell wasn't about to name her kid after a wolf/lion/thingy.

_Candie! Oh Tifa you just have to call it Candie! It's sooo cute! Unless it's a boy...Then it can be called Jake! -Marlene_

Tifa couldn't help but laugh at the young girl's comment, as she remembered her toy unicorn with the same name. She felt a pang of sadness as she looked back upon her old home and family, but it was soon forgotten when she replaced the thoughts with her own new family.

_Tryphena. Or Tuesday. Or Turquoise._

"I wonder who?" Tifa mumbled, a smirk spreading over her lips.

_No, you've just GOT to name it Waltheof if it's a guy. It means 'powerful ruling thief'. How attractive is that??? -Yuffie_

She burst into laughter. _Waltheof? All those parties and alcohol must have gotten to the poor ninja's head. _

A hand touched her shoulder, startling her. She turned around to kiss her boyfriend, but he beat her to it.

"Ya know, babe, I can always give you some advice." Reno commented through his now lipgloss covered lips that he gave a quick lick. "Mmm, cherry flavour."

Tifa giggled. Cloud might have known how to make her smile, but only Reno knew how to make her laugh. "What did you have in mind?"

Reno frowned, his brows furrowed in a line of concentration. "Gimme a sec, I'll think of somethin' decent..."

She poked her tongue out. "See? That's why I asked my friends for help."

"Oh, okay, you go ask your friends...I'll be more than happy to name our kid after a weekday. Or a candy." His voice was rich with sarcasm as he strided towards the study couch and fell onto it, his hands resting behind his head. He was still wearing his scruffy Turk's suit, which Tifa had tried so many times to make him look tidy in, but had failed. There was no changing 'Reno of the Turk's' style.

"Do you have anything better?" Tifa tested, shutting down the internet and switching off the monitor to pay full attention to her 'I'm asking for it' boyfriend.

"I can spit out names at 50 km a second that are 10 times better than the crap Yuffie comes up with, babe." Reno remarked swiftly, his flirtatious ways seeming to get the better of his girlfriend.

Tifa curtly walked over to him, her arms crossed in defiance. "Go on."

Reno matched her with his trademark smirk, his steely aquamarine eyes alive with a light-hearted teasing glint. "Lara, Chris, Kayla, Nate, Melissa, Jose, Kim, Jarrad, Alex, Steff, Mitchell, Samantha..."

He paused as he felt Tifa's wet, glossy lips touch his own.

"Either you're overrexaggerating or you need to practice your maths." Tifa whispered in his ear.

Enjoying himself thoroughly, Reno continued to lay down, smirking proudly as he let his pregnant girlfriend do the work. All he had to do was say a name.

"...A little of both, actually...Oh damn, will you stop teasing me with that cherry lipgloss!? Any more and I'm gonna have to raid your make-up kit or whatever you call it..."

It was Tifa's turn to smirk, and Reno couldn't help but find her irresistable when she did so. Wanting to reach out and kiss her back, he winced as Tifa pulled away and went back to the subject they had been discussing earlier.

"You know, Reno. I'm still not too pleased with you fainting over a blonde bimbo." Tifa began, purposefully making him pay to the limit, as she knew how much he hated her teasing him like that.

Reno groaned. "Don't go there, Tif'. I've fainted over you a hell of a lot more times than the chicks in Hojo Lab. That includes Elena."

Tifa went wide eyed at the mention of Elena in such a magazine. Reno chuckled, and to settle her nausea, added, "I mean it literally. As in, the Hojo Lab in the Shinra Building."

It eased the nausea to some degree, although she still, admittedly, was a little jealous imagining Reno drooling all over the blonde Turk.

"Reno? This is gonna sound random, but can you get me some canned fruit in a mug?"

Reno blinked, half confused until he realised that she was having another craving. "Uh, yeah, sure. But we only have bananas and apricots, is that okay?"

"I want _canned_ fruit Reno, no others will do. And it has to be in a mug. No questions, just do it."

Hanging his head sadly, the redhead stood up and went to perform his duty.

_And he thought being a Turk was hard..._

___________________________

**Month 9**

It was 12 am. Not a sound could be heard, save for the gentle ticking of the bedside clock and Reno's soft snoring. But despite it, Tifa was wide awake. Her lower body was throbbing and moving, making it feel as if the baby were kicking her innards hard.

Was this another symptom of pregnancy, or was the baby on its way? It was overdue by three days now, so she assumed it was the latter.

So then why did she feel so strangely calm?

The sensation she now classed as contractions grew fiercer and closer together by the minute, as did her increasing pulse. At a time like this, there was only one person she wanted by her side. Or rather, _awake_ and by her side.

The brunette was growing slightly nervous now, so she tapped her sleeping boyfriend on the shoulder, and when that failed, she shook him violently, striking a groaning response from the man.

"Reno, I think it's time. Get up." Tifa said immediantly, already sitting straight up with her hands on her stomach.

That woke him up entirely. He had been waiting for this moment as eagerly as Tifa had, and he wasn't about to let anything halter the process.

"It's time!? Holy cow, it's time!!! Get up, quick!" It seemed that comment could work both ways.

Tifa, despite being in such a new and odd situation, smiled at his panic. She thought she would be the only one doing the panicking, but she was wrong there.

Reno was pondering out loud whether he would grab the keys and head for the car or phone Tifa's friends to let them know first.

Tifa, who was rushing to get a pair of her comfiest clothes that weren't her pj's on, giggled at him. "You can call them first, it's no rush."

Reno's face went red with fury. "No rush!? No rush!? What are you bloodly saying, "No rush"!? You're in freakin' labour for Shiva's sake!"

"It's the early stages-" Tifa tried, but stopped and laughed as she was swept off her feet by her taller boyfriend and carried to the car. "You're making a big deal out of it, Reno! Geez, you'd think I was close to death with the way you're acting now..." She chuckled.

But Reno wasn't in a laughing mood, to Tifa's amusement. "Would you rather me lie in bed, sleeping, while you're sitting up giving birth to a giant!?"

He lay her down gently-or at least more so than he had picked her up-on the back car seat, not bothering to put on her seatbelt.

"You should be okay. I'll drive slow. Well, slow enough, anyway."

Tifa frowned, partly due to the increasing inner drive to push, and partly due to what Reno had said. "How is it a giant?"

Reno slammed his car door shut and started the engine, the car driving away as quickly and smoothly as it had started. "Look down. If you're calling that small, you're in for one hell of a surprise."

Tifa did as he had said, and realised that he spoke the truth. This baby was going to be big.

_Aerith, I know you're there. Please, look after me and the baby..._

It was finally dawning on her that she was about to give birth to real human being. And she almost felt a little sad, to think that very soon, the baby bump she had grown to love would leave her. Though of course, she was more happier than she was not. Just imagining fitting into skinny jeans again, or actually being able to move like a normal woman, was more than enough. But holding her very own baby in her arms filled her with the most joy, just to picture it. She was actually excited, anticipation growing on her like a weed.

It wasn't long now.

__________________________

Yuffie was snoring loudly, when rather rudely, a bringing ringtone entered through her now half-deafened ears.

"Whadda ya want!? I'm studying here! Or rather, _was_-"

Her mobile phone fell to the floor, followed by a beep, signifying the end of the call.

And with that, Yuffie was out the door.

__________________________

"Tra la la la...la la la la la...Do dee dum..." Elena of the Turks was having a wonderful sing in her personal spa, bathing in luxurious rose-fragranced bubbles decorated with...rose petals. It wasn't for any special occasion, she was just feeling chirrupy at 11pm.

Her favourite song began playing, and she instinctively reached for her mobile on the bathroom counter.

"Hello, this is Elena speaking, how may I-Well excuse _me_, Reno, but I-" She made the mistake of dropping her mobile in the spa as a result of her shock, giving her a...shock in return.

With a yelp, the now frazzled blonde jumped out of the spa and grabbed her towel. She wasn't going to miss out on this. Reno could pay for a new mobile later.

__________________________

What Tifa wasn't anticipating was the pain.

Her closest friends, Yuffie, Elena, and Reno, surrounded her, though Reno was shielding his eyes from the sight he was about to witness.

Labour had begun.

******** Please stand by. We are experiencing errors at the moment.*********

The last moments of unexplicable pain and reaped the best reward. Tifa let out a long sigh of relief. It was finally over. And a new life had begun. She could hear her child's soft cries as it entered the Planet. They were the best sound she had ever heard in her life.

The kind-hearted elderly midwife, who just happened to have over 50 years of experience, took the baby in her arms and smiled.

"Tifa Lockhart, you have a healthy daughter in your posession." Those were the words Tifa had been longing to hear. "You should be proud."

There was a huge whoop from an overly exhausted, yet extremely excited Yuffie. "Tifa, you rock! So do you, Meri!"

"Oh Tifa! Congratulations!" Elena cheered, before hurriedly rushing out the door. "I'll be right back, I need to set the mood!"

_Thankyou, Aerith. You don't know how much this means to me..._

The woman showed her the baby girl, and Tifa's face lit up with a smile so wide she thought it would break. She burst into tears of joy then, her crimson-brown eyes glowing with a compassion unlike no other. "...my gosh...She...She's my daughter!"

The midwife, known as Julia, smiled warmly at the happy woman. She had seen so many births in her time, but the look on the brunette's face was one of the most joyful of them all.

The baby girl was an average size, had dark brown hair that was already quite thick, and had a few red birthmarks that would soon wear away. But the most remarkable thing about her was her eyes. Not just her perfect, long black eyelashes, but the way her iris was coloured. In the middle was a cool, misty aquamarine, and bordering the colour was a deep, warm crimson that reflected the beauty of her mother.

"She's...dazzling. So beautiful..." Tifa whispered, the words barely escaping her lips.

"Isn't she? You may hold her, just let us fix up a thing or two quickly." The midwife gave her one last glance before taking the baby girl to the other younger midwife, Lara.

Tifa had the urge to hold her baby, and she also had the urge to talk to Reno. "Reno...Reno?"

Where was that guy?

Lara looked towards the ground, smirking. "Your 'proud father' has...well...let's just say, collapsed under the pressure. Guys usually have a tendency for that. The sight is too much for them to bear, sometimes."

Tifa giggled, a sound mixed with her tears of joy. "Reno, get up and see your daughter."

Just in case Tifa's attempt had failed, which it had, Yuffie kicked him in the stomach. "Get the hell up, lazy-ass!"

"Nngh...Ugh...What the heck am I doing here? Wait, no, don't get the wrong idea. I didn't crash the ca-oh." Reno slowly stood up, stumbling on his footsteps.

And then he saw Tifa. "Yo-You're..."

"Not pregnant?" Tifa suggested, a sparkling smile lighting up her features.

"Woot! Nice job, Tif'! Where's the babester? Is it a-" Reno stopped as he laid aquamarine eyes upon the miraculous sight. He took one swift stride towards the baby girl, staring in admiration.

"Holly..." He murmured.

So that was to be her name. Tifa nor Reno knew where the name had come from, but it had stuck instantly, and as easy as it had come, they knew it was the perfect name.

Tifa chuckled. "Guess you really can come up with half decent names ..."

Reno gaped, lost for words. "She's...incredible...And she's not as much of a giant as I thought..."

The now cleaned, tiny wrapped bundle of joy was delivered into Tifa's welcoming arms. She was surprised at how lightweight the baby was, after spending at least 5 months staggering over her own feet.

"Holly...You're so beautiful..." Tifa began to croon, stroking the girl's dark hair lightly. To Reno, she asked, "Don't you just love her eyes? They really complement us both, don't you think? She's like...the best of both of us."

Reno nodded, and Tifa swore she could see the glistening formation of tears in the corner of his aquamarine eyes. "Yeah."

Holly let out a sudden cry, which Reno could easily identify.

"Looks like she's inherited my appetite too."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next chapter is definitely the last, lol. It's about some random happenings when Holly gets older...And maybe an extra thing or two, we'll see.

Hope you liked my really extended supposed-to-be-one-shot! ^^


	4. 3 years later

**Three Years Later...**

Last chapter, finally! Hope you've enjoyed it so far!

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Reno loved mornings.

Tifa in the kitchen, cooking up a storm, Holly dancing to the Wiggles, and himself, playing an intense game of Space Invaders on his mobile phone, all added to the comforting atmosphere of a morning. And a Sunday morning, too.

_How can it get any better than this?_

"Daddy, where do babies come from?"

Tifa spat out her chocolate milk she was taste-testing, which now soaked Reno's plate of pancakes. Reno happened to see this as he looked to his wife for help, and only recieving a mortified, panic-stricken expression on the woman's face that wasn't at all comforting.

A horrid silence filled the air, and Reno could feel the tension letting all his hopes of a good Sunday morning drain away.

_"Game over-You lose!"_

_Damnit. _

"Erm...It's not chocolatey enough." Tifa stated firmly, trying to justify her actions but failing.

Reno flipped his phone shut and smirked, ruffing up his daughter's chocolate-brown, ponytail clad hair. It happened to have changed in colour since her birth, though it was quite expected.

"Holly," He said simply, "they come from your mum's ass."

Tifa wasn't too happy with his answer.

"Reno..." The brunette snapped through gritted teeth.

The redhead flashed her an innocent glance. "What? You always said to be outright and honest, so I'm obeying. If anyone's to blame, it's you."

Tifa felt the urge to throw a fork at Reno, but she didn't want to give Holly any bad impressions. "She's not even in school yet Reno. She doesn't even know how to count to ten, let alone know what an ass is."

The young girl looked from parent to parent, taking in every word. "But Mummy, I do know how to cou-"

Reno slumped back into the couch. "Hey, it takes more brains to count to ten, that's for sure. Look at me. Look at the high-school drop-outs. Look at the prostitutes. Babe, there's proof everywhere you look."

Tifa closed her eyes and sighed hard at her husband's stupidity. "Reno. Shut. Up. Now."

"Mummy?" Holly asked innocently, her colour spiralling eyes blinking at her mother, "What's a prostitute?"

"It's a-" Reno began.

"Holly, come-" Tifa interrupted, desperately trying not to let the redhead poison their daughter's pure young mind.

"Sex dr-"

"Get your panc-"

"Mummy, Daddy? What's sex?" Holly interrupted the two of them, her eyebrows furrowed in a line of confusion.

Tifa fainted, and Reno smirked, giving his devious daughter a hi-five.

"Good job Holly. Now let's eat those pancakes before Tifa wakes up."

Three years and she was already Daddy's little devil.

**25 Years Later...**

25 years had passed and so much had changed. Reno and Tifa shared their 27th anniversary in their small yet cozy cottage of the Chocobo Stables, where the couple had bought their first home, along with several chocobos. Reno was in charge of looking after the farm, where Tifa gave free chocobo riding lessons to the less wealthy families and orphans. It was a lovely setup-much nicer than the now barren streets of Midgar that had been abandoned over two decades ago. Not a soul lived there. Instead, people moved out into rural areas and towns, and the now thriving Wutai where Yuffie Kisaragi ruled.

There was no longer any need for either Avalanche or the Turks. The members of both organisations had moved on, and made their own families. And the past generation: Cloud, Tifa, Tseng, Elena and the others, were being overrun by the new generation. Their time had passed. And now Midgar would be nothing but a historical city, a place where only the old would remember the memories they had lived in.

Holly's twins were amazing, in their grandparent's now wise eyes. Tifa could only admire their mother's unique gift with children. She had been so fond of them, that she had become a school teacher, and not long after, she had raised her own two children-Yuffie, who she had named after her loving 'aunt', and Cloud, who she had named after her loving 'uncle'. The new generation, only two years old, who would soon replace the old on the surface, but never at heart. Avalanche, Shinra, they were all historical figures now-people to be looked highly upon. When their time came, Holly knew she would be teaching the children history lessons about them, and with great pride too.

"Granny, Granny!" Yuffie the blonde cheered, clapping her hands at the 52 year old.

_Ugh, I feel so old..._ Tifa thought in mutual distaste, trying hard to ignore the fact that she was being called such a misleading name as 'granny'.

Ky, Holly's husband, scratched his short blonde hair awkwardly, seeing the grimace on his mother-in-law's face. "Heh, you don't like Granny? We trained her to say that. Sorry."

Tifa blushed, picking up her eager granddaughter as she did so. "Oh, no, it's fine, really-"

"She can't stand being an old fart." Reno interrupted from his position on the couch. He hadn't really changed much, despite his growing 'wisdom'.

"The irony, Reno, the irony. You just contradicted yourself there. I believe you're exactly three years older than me, am I right?" Tifa retorted, her crimson eyes sparkling with mischief.

The redhead, who had only managed to stay a redhead by the use of hair dye, chuckled as he replied, "You're right, Tif'. But you see, I don't mind being old. I'm-"

His redheaded grandson poked at the back of his head, giggling. "Grey spot, grey spot!"

"WHAT?!?! WHERE?!?!?! CALL THE AMBULANCE!!!" Reno bolted up and ran for the bathroom, whining as he did so.

Tifa and her loving family looked at each other and laughed.

Reno would never change. And perhaps that was a good thing.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Corny ending... :P Anyways, let me know how I went :) Reviews are much appreciated.


End file.
